


you distract me

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, be careful about taking care of your piercings, but no actual nipple play bc they just got pierced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Bartolomeo is just trying to beat his video game, but his roommate is being too loud and Bartolomeo can hear him all the way from his room. When he goes to confront Cavendish about why he's being so annoyingly loud, he finds quite the surprise that brings his (more than) lustful feelings for Cavendish to the surface. He offers to help 'distract' Cavendish, and much to his surprise and delight, Cavendish accepts.
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	you distract me

For the twentieth time in half as many minutes, Bartolomeo hears an overdramatic whine from the room behind his own. He rolls his eyes again as he goes back to playing his video game, trying to ignore the exaggeratedly pained noises of his roommate from somewhere behind him. Of course, this soon proves to be impossible as the video game’s beautiful soundtrack and gorey fighting noises are once again interrupted by a pained moan from the room next to Bartolomeo’s. 

Trying to ignore it, Bartolomeo’s brows furrow and he leans forward, trying to immerse himself into the very important, very  _ difficult _ boss battle his character is fighting. Yet again, it doesn’t work, and another loud, drawn out moan comes from the room next door. “Shut up, cabbage!” Bartolomeo yells, his eyes going wide as the fight’s antagonist lands a hit on Bartolomeo’s character that depletes nearly half his health. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck!” _ Bartolomeo curses, voice all but a growl as he tries to get a single hit in on the monster. However, the monster manages to get  **several** more hits on Bartolomeo, each of which drains his health by a devastating amount.

"Make me, roosterhead!" comes the response through the tissue-paper-thin apartment walls. The insult is muffled, but it comes through very clearly in Bartolomeo’s ears as his character lets out a grunt of pain before collapsing and the infamous words of ‘Game Over’ fade onto the screen in a red, dramatic font.

And there goes the past hour of gameplay spent gathering the necessary materials and the mini bosses leading up to the final battle. Bartolomeo will have to start all over again and spend yet another hour just to get to the same place and the same battle again.

Enraged, Bartolomeo drops his controller onto the couch as he stands and storms out of his room before throwing open the door to his roommate’s room. Immediately, he finds his roommate in his bed, directly across from the door and laying on his side with a pillow pulled to his chest. “What the hell’s your problem?!” Bartolomeo shouts, throwing his arms up as he adds, “Do you know how close I was to beating that boss? But I couldn’t focus because of how damn _ loud _ you are so I got killed!”

Cavendish glares up at him from where he's comfortably tucked away under his sheets, one of his overstuffed pillows pulled to his chest. "Well it's not my fault I'm in so much pain!" He yells back, only for his words to cut off in a pathetic whimper as he curls in on himself even more. "Stupid piercings…" he adds under his breath, clutching tight to his pillow as he squirms.

Huffing and rolling his eyes, Bartolomeo crosses his arms. "Well if it hurts so bad, then why'd you get 'em?" he asks as he steps further into Cavendish's room, his anger making his footsteps heavy on the creaky floor. "Seriously, don't tell me you didn't expect a  _ piercing _ to hurt at least a little," he continues walking over to stand over Cavendish's lean figure, glowering down at him as his mouth twists into a snarl, exposing his sharp teeth.

Cavendish's head snaps up, his own expression just as ferocious asBartolomeo’s as he snaps an indignant, "Of course I did! I just..." Pausing, he winces, clutching the pillow tighter only to wince again and lessen his hold. "I just didn't expect it to hurt  _ this bad _ for  _ this long after." _ Cavendish huffs after his own weak explanation, his cheeks coloring as he tries to bury himself further into his blankets. 

Brows furrowing further as Bartolomeo glares down at his roommate, he pointedly says, "Well, fuckin'  _ duh. _ You're laying on your side after getting your ears pierced. Of course it hurts, dipshit." He turns on his heel with a dismissive wave of his hand, walking towards the door. "Take an advil and clean 'em in a little while, you'll be fine," he tosses over his shoulder as he crosses the threshold.

"Well, I didn't get  _ ear _ piercings."

The words give Bartolomeo pause in his steps, and he rocks onto his back foot before turning around to regard Cavendish with an unsure gaze. "What d'you mean?" he asks after a short pause, stepping back into the room again. His eyes slowly move over Cavendish's face, looking for the familiar glint of stainless steel. Nothing on his nose or lips, nor brows or cheeks. Bartolomeo doesn’t find it. “Wait… So what’d you get pierced…?” he asks, confusion dampening his anger as he traces his gaze over Cavendish’s face once again. Still, he finds no shine of new bits of metal.

The blond man glares at Bartolomeo before his knife-sharp expression turns into a pained one as he pushes the pillow away from his body. “My nipples,” Cavendish mumbles, wincing as his fingers twitch and he fights the instinctive urge to press his hand over where his body hurts. He’s not supposed to touch the piercings, he’s supposed to let them heal on their own, only touching them to clean them is what the piercer said.

Immediately, Bartolomeo’s eyes are drawn to Cavendish's chest, where he finally finds the familiar reflective metal. Much to his own surprise, there are indeed two barbell piercings resting against the reddened, slightly swollen buds of Cavendish's nipples. The area around his areola is flushed as well, a light pink dying the skin just around it. They look healthy, the piercings are aligned perfectly, and they're not bleeding. Cavendish’s cheeks are flushed the same color, his hair carefully kept behind his shoulders, so they don’t get tangled around the metal, and his arms crossed as he fixes Bartolomeo with a smug look. “See?” he says, cocky as ever even as he has to grit his teeth to hide the pain.

“Oh,” Bartolomeo says quietly. He finds himself unable to look away from Cavendish’s chest, flushed and pierced and heaving as he tries to ease his pain with deep, throaty breaths. Blue eyes are locked on him, and it feels like Bartolomeo is nailed to the spot.

Cavendish is… certainly a pretty sight.

Bartolomeo has always known Cavendish is attractive, but he’s been able to ignore it and put their roommate-rival relationship first. Sure, sure, he’s had nights where Cavendish  _ happened _ to come to mind while Bartolomeo was masturbating. Bartolomeo  _ happened _ to remember that one time they made out for a drunken bet. Then Bartolomeo  _ happened _ to bite his pillow to muffle his words of ‘Fuckin’ look at you, Cavendish, so pretty fucking yourself on my cock. Shit, lean down and lemme taste your pretty moans.’

But no one needs to know that.

Cavendish draws in a hiss of pain before his expression turns into one of intense focus as he looks over Bartolomeo’s face. The sudden change in Cavendish's expression makes Bartolomeo stand up straight as his roommate regards him; such a powerful expression would make anyone freeze, and Bartolomeo can't say that he's an exception, though he wishes he could.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Cavendish gives a nod towards his roommate. "You have a lot of piercings, so you must know how to deal with them,” he says like he’s revealing a long hidden secret that Bartolomeo has tried to keep hidden. “You get them all the time! Tell me how to get rid of the pain!” he demands through gritted teeth, his hair mussed and his skin flushed.

That demand reminds Bartolomeo  _ exactly _ how he would take his mind off of the pain that came for the first few hours after a new piercing. He feels heat rise in his cheeks and he swallows around the dryness in his throat. For a moment, he stops thinking altogether before a soft grunt of discomfort from Cavendish snaps him back into the moment and he finds Cavendish looking at him expectantly, biting his lip to stifle what Bartolomeo is sure are less-than-polite swears about the aftershocks of pain that must be pulsing through the blond’s chest. 

Pulling a deep breath into his lungs to steady his own nerves, Bartolomeo glances over to Cavendish’s dresser to find a bottle of lotion. He snags the bottle, lightly tossing it to his own hand as he takes a seat on Cavendish’s bed, his eyes locked on his roommate’s as he tells him, “Well, there’s…  _ one way _ that works pretty well for me. I…” Bartolomeo swallows around the nervous lust that wells up under his tongue with saliva. “I think you should let me try it on you.”

Blinking in surprise at Bartolomeo’s sudden change in attitude, Cavendish regards his roommate with apprehension. He’s not sure what Bartolomeo is about to say, but his cheeks are red and his pupils are dilated, and that in itself has Cavendish a bit more than willing to hear the other man out. He won’t lie, he’d applied to be Bartolomeo’s roommate because of the pictures on his social media, his muscles, tattoos, piercings, and smirks all things that Cavendish had found undeniably hot. Even after they’d started living together and arguing on a regular basis, Cavendish had masturbated to the thought of those large, rough hands grasping at his hips and that broad chest against his back and that bulge in those workout pants pressed against his ass-

But jumping to conclusions has never been good for anyone, so Cavendish swallows around the lump in his throat before he asks, "What did you have in mind?" His chest still stings, pain coming and going in rough waves that make his nerves whine. He desperately wants to put his hands to his chest and rub at his sore nipples until the pain subsides, but he knows better than to do that and risk pulling at his piercings.

Bartolomeo takes a deep breath and sets a hand on Cavendish's thigh before saying, "Alright, so just trust me on this, but take all your clothes off and spread your legs." 

Blue eyes go wide as the warmth of Bartolomeo's skin soaks through Cavendish's clothing. "T-Take them off?" he asks, the cool chill of shock running through him before this  **heat** sweeps through his body, scratching at every inch of his skin from the inside-out. "Why?"

The blush that covers Cavendish's cheeks, and the way he doesn't pull away from Bartolomeo's touch, doesn't go unnoticed by the green-haired man, and he decides to test his luck a bit more by letting his hand adrift further up Cavendish’s thigh, hooking his finger around the belt loop only a few inches to the right of the zipper and gently tugging. “I’m gonna distract you by making you feel really fucking good. I’ll make you cum so hard that you forget how much your pretty nipples hurt until they stop,” Bartolomeo pauses, his cock pressing against the fabric of his pants at the sight of Cavendish’s flushed skin and pierced chest, “Or until they heal and I can play with them for you, and show you how much I like how you look with them.

Cavendish can’t help the small shaky keen that passes through his lips as his legs instinctively spread. “You’re going to… distract me?” he asks with a rasp in his voice, biting his lip to hide another pained whimper. “Will that work?”

Bartolomeo chuckles as he sets the lotion on the bed so his other hand can wander to Cavendish’s face, gently cupping the blond’s soft cheek in his palm. “It’s always worked for me,” Bartolomeo assures, “It’s the best way to ignore how bad you want to touch the piercings.” Cavendish’s skin is soft under his fingers as Bartolomeo gently pulls the other man's face closer. "Just trust me on this, I promise I can make you feel good, Cavendish."

The thick lust is sweet in every promise Bartolomeo speaks, and Cavendish's body is responding  _ strongly _ to each and every word. Even the aching in the most sensitive parts of his chest is becoming easier to ignore in the face of his blood rushing south. "Do it," he breathes, a hint of wanton excitement at the edges of his voice as he reaches out to grab Bartolomeo's shoulders before dragging the other man down into a messy kiss.

Sharp teeth pull into an excited grin before Bartolomeo's lips are pressed against Cavendish's. Saliva coats their lips as their tongues press and rub against each other with need and unrestrained libido. Cavendish's mouth is inviting, greedily drawing Bartolomeo's slick muscle in more and more as his soft, wet sounds make the taller man's dick throb. His hands wander to Cavendish's hips, his fingers moving deftly to undo the button and work the zipper down.

Cavendish releases a shaky sound into their kiss, his heart rate picking up as Bartolomeo’s fingers push under the parted denim so the taller man can feel the strain of Cavendish’s cock against his palm. Bartolomeo presses his hand against Cavendish’s cock, roughly groping and kneading it through the fabric of his underwear.

With a trembling sigh, Cavendish pulls away from their kiss, his lips slick with spit as one of his hands tangles in Bartolomeo’s hair. “Fuck, Bartolo-” His words are cut off by the taller man roughly pressing their lips together, smothering Cavendish's pretty gasp between them. His cock is hard and pulsing against Bartolomeo's hand, the painful throbbing of his nipples only adding to the way his blood rushes through his veins and leaves his head dizzy. His hips involuntarily buck against Bartolomeo’s calloused hand as he whimpers, hungrily craving more of his roommate’s touch. “Please,” he gasps between messy kisses, his lips slick and sensitive, “God, please just ne- Hah- I ne-need-”

“You need _ me,  _ I know,” Bartolomeo returns, voice a low rasp as he lowers his head to nip and bite at Cavendish’s throat. “I’m getting there, beautiful, don’t worry. Just help me get these clothes off of you,” Bartolomeo instructs with a voice that’s sweet in the same way that that spiced wine is sweet. His fingers curls around the hem of denim and cotton, tugging both Cavendish’s jeans and underwear down to his thighs before the blond’s hands hurriedly scramble to join his own in ridding himself of his clothes. Bartolomeo would chuckle at the clumsy way that Cavendish pulls his legs out of his pants before spreading his legs on either side of Bartolomeo again, but it’s hard to find any air in his lungs to do so when Cavendish is looking at Bartolomeo so expectantly while tugging his hand towards the shorter man’s hard cock. 

The combination of pulsing pain and aching pleasure vibrates through Cavendish's body like the chime of a heavy, metal bell. "Ah-h, Bartolomeo, hurry," he pleads, desperately pulling Bartolomeo's hand to wrap around his cock. His fingers tremble with the way that pleasure-pain wracks his body, and he can hardly control his own body as he feels desperate tears form in his eyes. "Ple-ease, please, Bartolomeo, make me -  _ hic _ \- make me feel good," Cavendish hiccups over his keens and moans, tilting his head back to allow Bartolomeo more room to leave stinking bites and heated kisses on Cavendish's throat.

Bartolomeo trails his kisses up from Cavendish's neck to his cheek, his breath ghosting over the shorter man's ear as he fondly shushes him. "Sh, sh, sh. I know, babe. It hurts so bad and you just want to finish and spill that pretty cum everywhere so it stops hurting for just a minute. I know," Bartolomeo whispers soothingly as he gently pulls his hands away from Cavendish's so he can reach for the lube. He pours a generous amount into his hand, slicking it over both of his hands as he leans down to steal another kiss from Cavendish's eager mouth.

Finding it difficult to keep his hands to himself, Cavendish tangles his fingers in his bedsheets as he focuses on the way he tastes Bartolomeo's tongue on his own with the kiss. The sound of lubed skin against lubed skin sends shivers throughout his entire body. He spreads his legs wider on either side of Bartolomeo, bending them at the knees to allow his body to be exposed as much as possible. His mind is hazy with lust and desire, completely lost in the pleasure-pain that pulses through his body with unbelievable strength. So tangled in all the sensations, Cavendish is completely caught off guard by the slick, hot, rough hand that wraps around the base of his dick and begins to slowly pump the length. He gasps into the kiss, eyes going wide as his hips jerk into the touch.

Smiling as he pulls back from their kiss, Bartolomeo swipes his thumb over the head of Cavendish's cock. “See? I told you that I’d help you, Cavendish. You want me to make you feel even better?” He asks as his other hand drifts lower, grazing over Cavendish’s thighs before moving between Cavendish’s spread cheeks to brush over his pink hole. “You want me to fuck you with my fingers, too? You want me to press my fingers against that spot that makes you feel so good that you’ll be shaking all over when I make you cum?”

Cavendish nods breathlessly, all his nerves alight as Bartolomeo teases him with slow strokes. “Yes, please Bartolomeo. U-Use your fingers to fill me and fuck me un-until I cum.” The red flush on his cheeks spreads down to his chest as Bartolomeo’s hand around his cock begins a faster pace. It’s hard to resist from fucking up into the blessedly tight grip, but Cavendish tries his best. Still, tremors run through his body and he’s left panting for breath as he lets the pleasure begin to outweigh the pain. One of Bartolomeo’s thick fingers pushes into his tight entrance, careful but persistent as it works him open.

“Shit, you’re tight,” Bartolomeo swears, his own dick twitching at the feeling of his roommate’s body around his finger. He pushes the digit further in, a pleased sound working it's way out of his own throat at how Cavendish seems to pull him in, encouraging him even deeper. "You're squeezing me like a vice, gorgeous. God, I can almost imagine you around my cock. Think I'd break your tight little ass?" 

Breathy, babbled moans of, “Please, yes, please, I want you to break me,” is the only response Cavendish can think to give as he feels Bartolomeo’s knuckle against his rim. A loud cry tumbles past his lips as he feels Bartolomeo curl his finger, the press of it against his walls making his head fall back as his back arches. “AH! Barto-! Hah! M-More!” 

Grinning up at his roommate, Bartolomeo replies with a husky, “Anything you want, beautiful.” He begins to thrust his finger in and out of Cavendish’s slick passage, matching the same pace that he’s set around Cavendish’s cock. He can feel the other man tremble, can see his muscles spasming and twitching as pleasure distracts him from the sharp edge of pain, leaving only the part of hurt that makes the heart beat faster and blood boil with rapidly increasing pleasure. 

Cavendish’s body squeezes, clenching around Bartolomeo as his precum leaks onto thick, calloused fingers. His breaths are riddled with moans and sighs of Bartolomeo’s name, the pulsing of pleasure throughout his entire body leaving him mindless and desperate for more of Bartolomeo’s touch. He can feel the heat and pressure rising in abdomen, his body reaching towards the light at the mountain top, his pleasure’s peak. “A-Another, put in another,” he rasps breathlessly, pushing his hips into Bartolomeo’s hand.

Wordlessly, Bartolomeo obliges, pushing a second finger against Cavendish’s rim, working it in beside the first in slow, shallow thrusts. “That’s it, you’re doin’ so good,” he praises as he feels the tight grip of Cavendish’s body try to draw his fingers in again, its hold impatient and needy as Bartolomeo’s fingers push against his walls, reaching for that spot he’d promised he’d use to drive Cavendish brainless with euphoria.

It takes a few more thrusts before Bartolomeo is able to get the full length of both of his fingers in, but after a few curls of his fingers, he sees Cavendish’s body go rigid in the shock of overwhelming pleasure. “F- _ uck! B-Ah! -rtolomeo!” _

Bartolomeo chuckles, smiling in fond amusement as he asks, “Right…  _ here?” _ Again, he pushes his fingers into Cavendish’s prostate, the bundle of nerves that he knows can drive a man dumb as their nerves overheat with desire. When Cavendish all but screams Bartolomeo’s name in response, the green-haired man knows he’s found it. He twists his hand around the tip of Cavendish’s cock, grin growing wider as the blond’s body tries to rock up into Bartolomeo’s hands.

After a few more thrusts, Cavendish knows that he’s on the edge of his orgasm. “‘lomeo, I’m so close,” Cavendish mumbles, lips parted in heaving breaths as his eyes meet the other man’s. “S-So close, I need to-”

Bartolomeo leans up, pressing a gentle kiss to Cavendish’s cheek as he whispers, “I know, Cavendish. You can cum whenever, that’s the point of this. I just want you to feel good. Just focus on how nice you feel for me, okay?” he instructs as

Unable to resist anymore, Cavendish’s shaky hands leave the sheets and tangle in Bartolomeo’s hair. He drags Bartolomeo down into a messy kiss, pushing his tongue between his roommate’s lips as his orgasm overtakes him. 

Ropes of cum shoot over Bartolomeo’s hand and both of their abdomens as Cavendish’s body clenches around Bartolomeo’s fingers. Continuing to work Cavendish through his orgasm, Bartolomeo grins as the blond falls back against the pillow, his body weak with the aftershocks of his orgasms. “Shit, that was hot,” Bartolomeo chuckles as he pulls his hands away from Cavendish’s body. He can’t help but laugh at the whimper that Cavendish releases at the touch moving away from his body. The laughter dies down into a smile at the sight of Cavendish laying, tired and practically boneless, as he stares with glazed eyes up at the taller man. “How you feelin’?” he asks softly.

“Really good,” Cavendish replies, his voice airy and sated as he smiles in return.

Bartolomeo nods with a light exhale of laughter. “Good to hear.” There’s a moment of silence before the feeling of the gravity of the situation settles around him. God, this is… This is awkward. This is something that roommates do, is it? Bartolomeo shouldn’t have offered to do this. He should leave.

“Alright, I’ll uh… I’ll leave you to it.” Making to stand up, he suddenly feels Cavendish’s hand wrap around his wrist, the grip firm and persistent. Looking back to the expectant blue eyes, he asks, “Uh, yeah? What’s up?”

“My… My chest still hurts,” Cavendish states bluntly, though it’s very obvious that his pain is quickly fading. “Stay here and distract me some more.”

With a surprised blink, Bartolomeo looks over Cavendish again. Swallowing around the nervous excitement in his throat, Bartolomeo takes a seat on Cavendish’s bed once again, allowing a flirtatious smirk to play on his lips. “I  _ am _ very good at distracting. I suppose I could help some more.”

Cavendish rolls his eyes, still grinning. “Yeah, yeah. Just take your pants off.”


End file.
